Un cambio en el tiempo
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo desde la invasión de Idris, y tanto nephilims como subterráneos tratan de acostumbrarse a los cambios que esto ha supuesto. Entre todas las familias, destaca una: los Lightwood. Maxwell Lightwood, ha muerto, y no hay nada que puedan hacer para traerlo de vuelta o... ... ¿lo hay? Spoilers for CoG


¡Estoy de vuelta!

¡Y ahora traigo fanfics de libros! ¡Espero que les guste!

La idea original surgió porque no he superado la muerte de Max, y mientras discutía acerca de eso con un amigo mío, dijo que quizás existiera esta posibilidad, y como no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, ¡decidí escribirla!

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Cassandra Clare.

_Un cambio en el tiempo_

Nuevamente Magnus levantó la vista de la enciclopedia que sostenía y la dirigió a Alec, que estaba sentado en un sofá cercano, con la mirada más bien ausente.

Desde la invasión a Idris su novio -al igual que gran parte de los nephilims en general- se había comportado de forma distante.

Sin embargo, él sabía que fuera del dolor y la vergüenza que azotaba a los Cazadores de Sombras en su mayoría ante el conocimiento de que las barreras de su amada ciudad no habían sido suficientes para prevenirlos de una invasión bien planteada, a los Lightwood los achacaba algo más: la muerte de su hijo menor, Maxwell.

Cierto era que ahora Subterráneos y nephilims estaban en un mismo bando, pero esa era una de las pocas cosas positivas que se habían originado a raíz del ataque; él sabía que si alguien se pusiera a enumerar, encontraría más pérdidas.

Con un leve suspiro de molestia cerró el grueso libro, que respondió con un "thump" de protesta y se levantó a devolverlo a su lugar en el polvoso y desusado librero.

–Es el tercer libro que lees en esta semana –observó Alec, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Ajá –respondió Magnus distraídamente, aunque en alguna parte de su cerebro registraba que su novio apenas había visto tres de los varios libros que había registrado con ojo crítico durante la última semana.

–Buscas algo –aunque más que pregunta parecía una afirmación, quedaba apenas un espacio mínimo para la duda.

–Ajá –volvió a responder el hechicero, nuevamente sin prestarle atención.

–¿Qué es? –inquirió Alec con un deje de impaciencia.

Después de una pausa Magnus se dignó a responder, aunque muy escuetamente.

–Un conjuro.

Por un momento le pareció que Alec preguntaría algo más, pero como no lo hizo, Magnus se limitó a tomar otro libro que no había tocado en más de ciento cincuenta años y volver al sillón.

Cuando la noche arribó Alec volvió al Instituto. Sin embargo, como Magnus no tenía una necesidad imperante de dormir siguió revolviendo estantes y estantes de libros, hasta muy entrada la madrugada, con Presidente Miau como su único compañero.

Finalmente, poco antes del amanecer dio con lo que estaba buscando: un libro más viejo que él mismo, de empastado que había sido verde esmeralda y ahora era más bien del color del moho, con un conjuro inútil para la mayoría de los hechiceros y brujas por varias de sus cláusulas, pero que a él, en ese momento, le venía de maravilla.

Al día siguiente, antes de las seis y media de la madrugada, el móvil de Alec se encendió con mensajes que comunicaban que Magnus debía hablar con él con urgencia, claro que la definición de urgente de alguien a quien el paso de los siglos son indiferentes difiere de la de un mortal.

Sin embargo, como tampoco era urgente o importante que permaneciera en el Instituto, decidió aceptar ir a casa del hechicero para... mentira, lo cierto era que el Instituto era un lugar más bien deprimente en esos momentos, por lo que nadie que quisiera mantener la cordura se quedaría allí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Después de una ducha rápida se encaminó hacia el edificio del Brujo de Brooklyn.

Entró sin tocar, puesto que Magnus le esperaba y él llevaba encima un juego de llaves de la casa que el anterior le había dado por si surgía una emergencia.

Cuando entró se encontró con una sala de estar y un comedor vacíos -y en un desorden completo, claro está- pero Magnus simplemente no estaba a la vista, a pesar de que su costumbre cuando le pedía fuera a su casa era esperarlo en la misma entrada, cosa que llamó su atención.

Sin embargo, esto no era más que un hecho sospechoso pero sin verdadera relevancia, pues oyendo la puerta abrirse Magnus le habló desde la habitación que reservaba para aquellos hechizos que requerían de algún sacrificio.

–Me alegra que te hayas dado tanta prisa, Alexander.

Extrañado porque lo llamase por su nombre de pila se apresuró a entrar en la casa y dirigió su mano hacia un cuchillo Serafín que llevaba al cinto.

Pero al entrar en la habitación donde se hallaba Magnus se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas venían siendo casi infundadas, pues Presidente Miau, se encontraba cómoda y despreocupadamente echado a los pies del brujo, cosa que no habría sucedido si la figura inclinada en el escritorio fuera un impostor.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –inquirió, aún receloso.

Después de su pregunta, siguió una pausa que rayaba no sólo en lo incómodo, sino también en lo desagradable.

Alec esperaba una respuesta cargada de sarcasmo o de humor sólo gracioso al parecer del brujo, sin embargo, ya desde el principio la había recibido de forma seria, por lo que era probable que lo que ocurría sí pudiera ser calificado de "urgente" o "importante". Decidido a esperar su respuesta se quedó quieto, casi como si esperara que sacar a Magnus de sus cavilaciones fuera algo en sí mismo apocalíptico. Finalmente, el brujo inició su contestación, no menos formal que su anterior saludo.

–Alexander, comprendo que lo sucedido hace una semana en Idris haya afectado tan profundamente a tu familia.

Al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, no sólo porque el perfecto prototipo de Nephilim era un ser sin sentimientos, o que al menos no dejaban que se traslucieran, sino porque además no podía determinar a dónde quería llegar su novio con semejante afirmación. Sin embargo, Magnus continuó, impasible e imperturbable a lo anterior.

–Hace una semana que busco cura para los problemas que afligen a tu familia, recordando un hechizo que había tomado anteriormente por simple broma por lo inútil que me resultaba antes. Ahora, sin embargo, es lo único que ha acudido a mi mente para ayudarte.

»Existe un conjuro que invoca a las Sombras del Pasado, para volver a él. Encantamiento posiblemente tan viejo como el tiempo mismo, que, sin embargo, pocos hechiceros conocen y menos aún utilizan porque para nosotros resulta casi inútil por sus cláusulas.

»Las anteriores establecen que el hechicero que abra un portal en el tiempo deberá abstenerse de modificar sucesos pasados o morirá en el acto, será básicamente una sombra, podrá ver y oír todo lo que ocurra en derredor suyo, pero no podrá modificarlo, permanecerá casi intangible para aquellos pertenecientes al pasado, a menos que sean brujas o brujos especialmente dotados, por lo que su presencia no podrá significar un cambio a los sucesos ocurridos.

»Deberá abstenerse especialmente de cambiar eventos sucedidos a fin de socorrer a consanguíneos o amigos, pues dependiendo del tamaño de la falta se le castigará con la pérdida de sus poderes o la muerte instantánea.

»Sin embargo, he encontrado que ninguno de los anteriores requisitos consiguen frenar la empresa que me propongo realizar.

»Escúchame con atención, Nephilim. Podría yo abrir un portal que comunicara con el momento de la desventurada invasión a Idris en la que tu hermano menor perdió la vida. Éste lo cruzarías tú, como Cazador de Sombras, puesto que mi condición, como te darás cuenta si lees atentamente las anteriores cláusulas, me impide hacer mucho más.

»Una vez en aquel mundo paralelo habrás, con extremo cuidado, para que los nativos de esta dimensión no reparen en tu aparición, de cruzar Idris y llegar a la casa de los Penhallow, donde deberás salvar a tu hermano del demonio en quien con tan mala ventura depositaron confianza.

Demasiado sorprendido Alec como para siquiera notar que Magnus se había detenido en su discurso y aún más como para que la propuesta cobrara sentido dentro de su mente, apenas logró hilar algunos pensamientos.

–Pero... Magnus, tú... el hechizo...

Magnus sonrió de forma casi imperceptible; y luego iban a preguntarle cómo era que se había enamorado de ese mortal, ¿no era suficiente con que siempre se preocupara de aquellos allegados a él?, ¿con que a pesar de que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de ser feliz y resolver sus problemas pensara antes de aceptar en cómo afectaría a los otros?

–No, Alec –respondió, esta vez casi con dulzura–. A mí en nada me afectaría, he revisado todas esas cláusulas tontas y lo he planeado todo en base a ellas. Ni tú ni Maxwell son consanguíneos míos, y yo con tu hermano apenas traté mientras vivía, por lo que el calificativo de amigo no aplica para él. Además, en cuanto a la segunda cláusula, marca que el hechicero que invoque a los espíritus será casi imperceptible en aquella dimensión, pero tú no eres en forma alguna hechicero o brujo, por lo que no hay forma de que esto te impida obrar y ser reconocido en el Pasado, por lo que lo más complicado, fuera del hechizo, es que llegues hasta la casa de los Penhallow sin que seas visto o levantes sospechas.

Ésta vez ni siquiera los pensamientos insensatos acudieron a la mente del joven, que miraba a su novio con el rostro desencajado y a quien empezaban a formársele lágrimas en los ojos, sin que él las notara siquiera, pero que el brujo vio no bien aparecieron.

Después de una corta pausa Alec finalmente pudo contestar algo, si bien entrecortada y apesadumbradamente.

–Pero si Max no... si él no... si Max no muriera los cambios en el presente...

–No, Alec, tranquilo. Tu hermano era sólo un niño, ni siquiera formaba parte del potencial militar de Idris. Jonathan Cristopher lo atacó antes que a nadie por cobardía en su más pura expresión. La primera obra de ese traidor mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones fue privar de la vida a tu hermano y de sus sentidos a tu hermana, para después atacar e intentar asesinar a aquel que consideras hermano; pero aún si no hubiera hecho las dos primeras acciones, la última por sí misma lo incrimina, además, tomó parte en la invasión y después se comprobó su relación con la caída de las Barreras, por lo que salvándole la vida a tu hermano no se cambiarían casi en nada el curso de los acontecimientos.

»Alexander, responde que deseas aceptar mi propuesta y hoy mismo la llevaremos a cabo.

La respuesta debía ser simple, a los ojos de Magnus. Darle tantas vueltas era inútil. Ambos sabían que lo que Alec realmente quería responder era «sí», pero temía provocar un cambio irreversible al presente o dañar a otros por una conducta egoísta.

Finalmente, hizo un intento por contestar:

–Magnus, yo no puedo aceptar algo semejante. Por el Ángel, que lo deseo más que nada pero yo no podría. Todo puede salir mal y...

–No, Nephilim estúpido –le cortó, cariñosamente–. Nada va a salir mal, te lo prometo, escucha:

»Tengo entendido que al poco de muerto tu hermano menor Isabelle irrumpió en la casa y recibió también un golpe, pero ella sólo cayó inconsciente, ¿cierto?

Al ver que Alec ni desmentía ni afirmaba lo anterior lo tomó por certero y continuó:

–De tal suerte que tú sólo deberás cruzar el portal, detener a Jonathan Cristopher, salvar a tu hermano y permanecer un corto tiempo a su lado para después entregárselo a tu hermana y ordenarles se dirijan al refugio mientras tú vuelves conmigo al presente.

Veía lo indeciso que Alec se mostraba y lo reacio que permanecía a responder, pero también sabía realmente hasta qué punto le afligía la muerte de su hermano menor, decidió insistir un poco más, pues si bien no deseaba obligar a Alec a tomar una decisión desacertada estaba seguro de que tampoco soportaría verlo en ese estado de depresión durante mucho más tiempo.

–Piensa en tu hermano, Alexander –le dijo, de sobra consciente de la manipulación psicológica que estaba ejerciendo sobre el muchacho–. He vivido más de ocho centurias en esta tierra y créeme cuando te digo que tu hermano no merecía esa muerte.

–Lo sé –respondió el otro, con una voz casi inaudible.

–Alec, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, por ti y por toda tu familia. Puedo entender que te cueste trabajo tomar una decisión, pero no comprendería que rechazaras esta propuesta.

–Magnus... yo... ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

–¿Crees que te lo propondría si no fuera así, Alec? –el muchacho sólo negó con la cabeza– Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Nuevamente el muchacho le respondió mediante señas únicamente; esta vez un asentimiento.

–Con eso me basta. Ya te dije lo que haremos. Invocaré a los Espíritus del Pasado y cruzarás el portal resultante. Una vez en la otra dimensión te apresurarás a llegar a casa de los Penhallow y salvarás a tu hermano; cuando tu hermana vuelva al edificio tú dejarás a tu hermano a su cuidado, les ordenarás que se encaminen al refugio y volverás a este mundo. ¿Lo entiendes, Alec?

–Perfectamente.

–Bien, entonces aquí vamos.

El Brujo de Brooklyn cerró los ojos y en unos segundos el inofensivo y simpático Magnus Bane que le resultaba conocido cambió a un ser que despedía un aura impotente, ahora estaba rodeado de todo el poder que Alec había sabido desde el inicio que poseía, pero cuyos alcances no había visualizado o no había reflexionado siquiera.

En unos segundos había dejado de ser su novio y se había convertido sólo en el brujo de más de ochocientos años, lleno de poder.

Tal vez pasaron sólo algunos segundos mientras miraba esa nueva versión de su novio, pero pudieron haber sido horas y él no se habría acostumbrado.

Repentinamente en la estancia se escuchó una voz que bien habría podido provenir del infamundo por el tono casi inteligible que tenía.

Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que era la voz de Magnus, a pesar de que el hechicero permanecía completamente estático y aquella voz parecía surgir de las entrañas mismas de la tierra.

"Antiguos espíritus ancestrales

vengan ahora que los llamo.

El tiempo ha llegado,

necesito su ayuda

y por eso los invoco.

Traigan el pasado

de vuelta al presente.

Muestren lo que nuestros ojos

no vieron al momento de ocurrir.

Enséñennos los sucesos

que no distinguimos.

Y si hemos de cargar

con el arrepentimiento del que nada ha de cambiar.

¡Que así sea!"

Apenas terminado el conjuro, frente de Magnus se abrió un portal parecido al del Instituto, pero en colores negros, con una consistencia similar a la del barro o al petróleo.

Finalmente Magnus abrió los ojos, revelando sus pupilas de gato que resplandecían en la oscuridad reinante.

–Cruza ahora, Alec. Mantendré el portal abierto hasta que vuelvas.

Aliviado de que al menos en ese momento Magnus le hablara con su verdadera voz se apresuró a atravesar la puerta mística con los ojos cerrados.

El viaje en sí fue idéntico a los que había hecho antes por medio del portal existente en el Instituto, si bien más largó y angustioso.

Cuando supo que había terminado el recorrido por medio del portal abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la magia de Magnus lo había llevado hasta el centro de Idris.

La mitad del trabajo estaba hecho; sólo faltaba la otra mitad.

"Gracias, Magnus" susurró aunque era imposible que él lo oyera.

Sin apenas poner atención en el caos reinante comenzó a correr con dirección a la mansión de los Penhallow.

La reconoció casi inconscientemente. Alzándose imponente contra la oscuridad de la noche, recortando su figura contra el cielo nocturno, el interior, sin luces encendidas, igual de oscuro que fuera.

"Perfecto lugar para un asesinato, ¿no es verdad, maldito?, ¿no fue eso lo que pensaste?" murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Decidiendo que de nada serviría el seguir hablando solo fijó su atención en la puerta, levemente abierta de cuando Isabelle había salido presurosa para perseguir a Aline; dentro no se oía ni un ruido.

Sin pensárselo más se animó a entrar, esforzándose más de lo que era común en él por no hacer sonido alguno.

Apenas estuvo dentro se dirigió a la cocina, donde no le tomó más que una milésima de segundo el reconocer la figura de Sebastian junto a la mesa, erguida de forma imponente y dándole la espalda, llevando un martillo a modo de arma en la mano derecha, elevada en el aire, en posición de ataque; frente suyo, ovillado al lado de una silla se encontraba su hermano, el pánico pintado en su rostro, y a pesar de que en ese momento no podía verlo, sabía que en la mano izquierda aferraba el viejo muñeco de plomo que Jace le había dado.

–No te atrevas, Jonathan –le advirtió, distrayendo la atención del otro de su objetivo, es decir, de su hermano.

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre pronunciado con tanto odio el susodicho no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara sorpresa.

–¿Quién eres? –inquirió, en algo que parecía más bien un sonido propio de un demonio, pero tratándose de quien se trataba, esto no sorprendió a Alec en lo más mínimo.

–Alexander, Alexander Lightwood –dicho su nombre vio -o, mejor dicho, escuchó, puesto que todo estaba demasiado oscuro- claramente cómo la figura detrás de Sebastian suspiraba con alivio, si bien su postura aún dejaba ver su angustia.

–Alexander -siseó, por lo que Alec pudo suponer sorprendido y molesto ante su inoportuna aparición.

–Exactamente, Jonathan. Sé lo que planeas, y no te lo voy a permitir. Ya destrozaste las barreras. Pero, adivina qué. Ni a Max, ni a Isabelle, ni a Jace. No te permito que les pongas un dedo encima.

–Muy enternecedor, Lightwood, pero no son a tus hermanos a quienes quiero. El único que...

–Es a Jace. A aquél con quien de niño compartiste padre y nombre, ¿no es cierto?, ¿no lo odias más que nada en el mundo por eso?, ¿no deseas asesinarlo porque Valentine lo quería más?

Por un momento le pareció que Sebastian iba a echársele encima en ese mismo instante y se tomaría la molestia de asesinarlo con sus propias manos, pero lo único que hizo fue tratar de procesar la información, a pesar de que su rostro dejaba ver claramente que en cuanto pudiera pensar en algo sensato lo primero que haría sería ir tras él.

Pero esto estaba lejos de sorprender a Alec, porque ya lo sabía. Estaba tratando con alguien emocional y mentalmente inestable que tenía por ventaja fuerza y un buen entrenamiento como guardaespaldas. Pero Alec tenía algo más. Él conocía el lugar, sabía pelear, si bien no tan hábilmente como Jace o Sebastian, pero su mayor, su verdadera ventaja, estaba en que conocía el pasado y el futuro.

Sin darle más tiempo para planear cómo darle muerte sacó un cuchillo Serafín que había asido desde antes de entrar a la casa y sin dobles pensamientos lo lanzó en dirección del pecho de su oponente.

–¡Gabriel! –gritó, casi monótonamente. Sin embargo, Sebastian sólo rió cuando éste alcanzó de lleno su objetivo, abriéndole una herida en el pecho, que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente; sin embargo, ésta no era profunda.

–¿Crees que podrás matarme con algo así?

–No me corresponde a mí matarte, sólo me incumbe detenerte, Jonathan.

Inconscientemente Alec se felicitó de lo sencillo que había resultado todo hasta ese momento: nadie lo había visto de camino a casa de los Penhallow, había entrado en el momento exacto y estaba haciendo rabiar a Sebastian de lo lindo sin apenas proponérselo. Sin embargo, su parte sensata lo amonestó: aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de volver al presente y había multitud de cosas que podían salir mal.

Sebastian volteó para encararlo completamente y elevó el martillo nuevamente, todo en su cuerpo indicando que para él ése era el momento exacto para terminar la pelea.

–¿Con la misma arma con la que planeabas matar a un niño? –preguntó, sólo por molestarlo aún más– Deberías estar avergonzado, maldito infeliz –se preparó para iniciar la pelea, consciente de que no iba a ser sencillo dada la sangre que corría por las venas de su oponente y el entrenamiento al que había sido sometido desde su niñez.

Sin embargo, dicha pelea nunca comenzó, porque apenas habían tomado sus posiciones un fuerte ruido, casi el de una explosión, proveniente del exterior alertó a Sebastian y lo hizo salir huyendo, quizás creyendo que se trataba de refuerzos.

A pesar de que una conducta tan cobarde impresionó a Alec, sólo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que eso realmente lo beneficiaba, pues habría resultado casi imposible que venciera a Jonathan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un espacio tan reducido como una cocina.

Finamente concluyó que eso ya había perdido relevancia. Él había logrado su cometido, eso era lo único importante.

Volvió la vista a su hermano, que aún permanecía ovillado junto a la mesa.

Suspiró con alivio y se hincó frente a él al tiempo que preguntaba:

–¿Max, te encuentras bien? –pregunta que era más bien para infundirle tranquilidad al niño, puesto que estaba más que seguro de que había llegado antes de que Sebastian consiguiera hacerle ningún daño.

Su respuesta fue un débil asentimiento, supuso porque Max aún estaba demasiado confundido como para hablar.

–Max, soy Alexander, tu hermano.

–Lo sé –le respondió quedamente.

Una vez comprobado que le reconocía extendió su mano derecha en dirección del niño para ayudarlo a levantarse; sin embargo, tan pronto como Max estuvo de pie, rechazó su mano y se abrazó a las piernas de su hermano.

Alec no pudo sino sonreír al tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban. Había creído que algo así, que lucía más bien mundano, resultaría imposible en un futuro. Apenas hacía unos minutos había creído que Max estaba irremediablemente muerto, y ahora podía ver sus ojos grises otra vez, podía sentirlo. Y esa vez, no fallaría en protegerlo.

Se agachó, nuevamente para quedar a la altura del niño y lo rodeó con los brazos.

–Tranquilo –le dijo, su voz serena infundiéndole calma al niño, que inmediatamente se sintió seguro–. No volverá, tranquilo.

Poco después, sin embargo, ya se separaba de su hermano y cambiaba de tema de una manera casi abrupta:

–En un momento llegará Isabelle –inició Alec, consciente de que no tenía tiempo y necesitaba agilizar su estancia en ese mundo–. En cuanto esté aquí te quedarás con ella, ¿está bien?

Sin embargo, su hermano parecía algo ausente, quizás sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo que, si se tomaba en cuenta lo que acababa de sucederle, no podía ser tan extraño.

Aunque pronto formuló una pregunta que lo tomó completamente desprevenido:

–Lo que le dijiste a Sebastian no tiene sentido.

–¿Qué?

–Lo llamaste por otro nombre. No entiendo qué es lo que pretendías.

Estuvo a punto empezar a reír. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, Max se había fijado en algo tan nimio como el nombre de Sebastian; debía de ser una broma, pero, finalmente, así era su hermano.

–Jace te lo explicará más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –le prometió, sonriendo.

A pesar de que le pareció que Max replicaría algo, el sonido de la puerta de entrada al ser abierta apresurada y bruscamente se lo impidió. Casi al instante apareció Isabelle, con apariencia de haber corrido bastante. Apenas fijó en Alec su vista su rostro cambio de la preocupación a la confusión.

–¡Alec! ¿Qué estás...? –pero probablemente decidió que no importaba, porque dejó la pregunta inconclusa y cambió de tema– Las Barreras cayeron, hay demonios en Idris y las...

–Lo sé, Isabelle –la cortó–. Y está por ponerse peor. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Max sobre una persona que escalaba las torres? No mentía; fue Sebastian.

–¿Qué? Alec, si estás de broma te juro que... Bueno, ¿por qué no mejor me explicas qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

–Casi matan a tu hermano, ¿sabes?

–Alec –le respondió, con una mueca de impaciencia pintada en el rostro-, aprende a cuidarte solo. Debería darte vergüenza.

–No a mí, Isabelle; a Max.

–¿Que qué?

–Sebastian aprovechó tu ausencia para intentar matarlo, pregúntaselo tú misma.

La infinita sorpresa y preocupación no tardó en ocupar todo el rostro de la joven, que dirigió por primera vez la vista a su hermano menor, que aún se aferraba a la mano de Alec.

–¿Es cierto, Max? –le preguntó, aunque era algo casi innecesario, pues confiaba en el testimonio de su hermano.

Casi como si temiera a la ira de su hermana, Max asintió lentamente, pero sus preocupaciones habían sido vanas, pues después de su respuesta Isabelle volvió la vista a Alec al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro, en una expresión de desesperación.

–No es posible, ¡maldita sea! –comentó poco después, más para sí que para los otros.

–Isabelle, busca el refugio y quédate allí con Max, ¿está bien? Cuídalo.

–Sí, pero los demonios...

–No importa, quédate en el refugio. Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, ¿sí? –le pidió, consciente de que al impedirle a Isabelle pelear estaba mermando un poco la capacidad militar de Idris, pero sin conseguir que le importara realmente.

Después de todo, Max siempre era puesto en segundo plano debido a la condición de sus familiares de Cazadores de Sombras, ya fuera porque sus padres debían viajar o porque Jace, Isabelle y él no podían quedarse un día entero con su hermano menor porque los Subterráneos habían decidido que era un buen momento para causar problemas y Max debía quedarse solo en el Instituto. Era justo por eso que había muerto, porque ninguno de sus tres hermanos mayores se había tomado el tiempo de escuchar lo que decía o se había preocupado por él.

No importaría tanto que Isabelle no estuviera dentro de la pelea, decidió, después de todo, gran parte de la batalla ella había estado inconsciente.

Finalmente, Isabelle suspiró, derrotada.

–Está bien. Te prometo que me quedaré en...

–Por el Ángel, Izzy –le advirtió, consciente de que su hermana podría jugarle una treta si no la hacía jurar sobre algo importante.

–Te prometo por el Ángel que permaneceré en el refugio con Max, ¿contento?

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, demostrando que se sentían de forma similar. Alec vio en los ojos de Isabelle preocupación y el deseo de proteger a su hermano, a su vez, Isabelle vio en los ojos de Alec alivio, de haber llegado a tiempo -aunque ella no podía saberlo- y una seriedad poco usual en él; no era para menos, decidió la muchacha, después de todo le estaba encomendando algo muy valioso: la vida de su hermano menor.

–Lo suficiente. Ahora vete –le ordenó Alec, esta vez con un deje de broma, pues Isabelle estaba obligada a obedecerle; quizás fue por esa misma razón que la joven le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

A pesar de que en ese momento Isabelle lo miraba con odio, a Alec no le importó, el hecho de que había salvado a su hermano hacía que la molestia de Isabelle fuera algo casi sin importancia.

Además, prefería mil veces una Isabelle enfadada que a una deprimida, como la que había dejado en el Instituto, de vuelta al presente; sabía cómo lidiar con la primera, a la segunda ni siquiera la conocía.

Sin embargo, al rodarle los ojos Isabelle y mirarlo con odio la sonrisa en sus labios la desmentía; ambos sabían que no era más que un juego y ambos, al tiempo que cruzaban miradas, habían decidido que la mejor forma de distraer a su hermano de lo que acababa de suceder era con algo que le fuera familiar, ¿y qué era más familiar que sus hermanos mayores discutiendo por una tontería?

Desvío la vista de su hermana y la dirigió a su hermano, que permanecía a su lado. La mirada que le devolvían los ojos grises detrás de los lentes estaban llenos de admiración, de cariño; todo lo que había creído perdido hasta hacía tan poco tiempo, si bien había miedo de fondo y se mostraban llorosos. Le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, ya despeinado.

–Vas a acabar cuidando tú de ella, Max –le advirtió, sin que tuviera por qué ser cierto, pero cabreando a Isabelle.

–Muy gracioso –le respondió su hermana, aún bromeando–. Max, vámonos ya que si empiezas a hablar como él te juro por el Ángel que diré que no eres mi hermano –le dijo, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha en dirección a Max, que se soltó de su hermano y tomó la mano de la muchacha.

Vio claramente cómo una pequeña sonrisa conseguía subir hasta los labios del niño a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido -y de lo que habría ocurrido de no haber llegado él tan a tiempo-, quizás por el aire de normalidad que se extendía ante una discusión entre sus hermanos mayores.

–Suerte, hermanita –la despidió, aunque ella no lo escuchó, mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Isabelle con una sonrisa mientras iniciaba alguna conversación sin importancia con Max, para mantener su atención en ella, a la vez que el niño la escuchaba con la misma atención que se le reflejaba en el rostro cada vez que alguno de sus hermanos le hablaba.

Una vez que hubieron salido, la casa se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Viendo a sus hermanos menores alejarse tomados de la mano Alec no pudo evitar que una sonrisa trepara a sus labios.

No sólo hacía mucho que no veía ese escenario, sino que por una tormentosa semana había creído que volver a verlo habría resultado completamente imposible.

Sin embargo, sus dos hermanos presentaban una imagen casi cómica, si se ponía a pensarlo: Isabelle, alta por sí misma, montada en sus imponentes tacones de más de quince centímetros, vestida completamente de negro y con el largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta y, junto de ella, Max, que a su lado se aparecía aún más pequeño.

Pero eso estaba lejos de importarle. La escena que tenía frente suyo simplemente no tenía precio.

Aún sonriendo, giró sobre sus talones y volvió hacia el lugar donde el portal lo esperaba abierto.

Sentía que un nudo había sido desmontado de lo más profundo de su pecho.

Estaba vivo. Podría convertirse en Cazador de Sombras, crecer, terminar el manga aquél que leía, hacer todas esas cosas que durante esa horrible semana se habían convertido en imposibles.

Pero ahora no lo eran. Un poco de magia, un poco de romper las reglas, un poco de cambiar los acontecimientos de como habían sucedido originalmente y estaba de vuelta. Su hermano menor, aún un niño pequeño, estaba de vuelta, con esos ojos grises llenos de inocencia y esa sonrisa llena de candor.

Cuando volvió al tiempo real, le bastó sólo cruzar miradas con Magnus para que él le leyera el pensamiento.

–Corre a verlo –le dijo el brujo, sonriéndole–. Ya me agradecerás después.

Besó en los labios a su novio con rapidez antes de salir corriendo del bloque de apartamentos y apresurde de vuelta al Instituto.

Tan pronto entró, se encontró con a Isabelle, que estaba a punto de salir.

–Y eso responde al misterio de dónde estabas. Desapareces así de pronto y luego… –sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su hermano no le estaba prestando atención– ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó, extrañada.

–¿Dónde está Max? –le preguntó, casi arrastrando las palabras por la rapidez con la que las había dicho.

–Creo que en la biblioteca –respondió, aún más confundida que antes–. ¿Para qué quieres…? –pero no pudo terminar, porque Alec ya se dirigía hacia ese establecimiento.

Tan pronto entró a la biblioteca, vio a su hermano sentado frente a una mesa, un libro de leyendas celtas entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos seguían atentamente la lectura, aunque algo en su postura decía que no le resultaba del todo interesante.

–Max- lo llamó, asustándolo y provocando que brincara en su asiento, casi dejando caer el libro.

–¿Sí? –le preguntó, mientras el mayor notaba que había una venda alrededor de su antebrazo derecho. Probablemente había recibido esa herida durante la batalla de Idris en lugar de morir.

–¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo tiro con arco? –le preguntó. Pudo ver cómo los ojos del niño se iluminaban con emoción.

–¿Pero papás no..? –inició, sólo para ser interrumpido por su hermano.

–No están. Y yo estoy a cargo, así que pensé que podrías practicar conmigo un rato… –respondió, dejando el resto de la oración colgar en el aire, mientras una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

No necesitó decir más, porque pronto Max ya estaba a su lado, mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.

Así era como debía ser, pensó.

Ningún niño debería verse obligado a pagar con su vida los errores de otros. Sobre todo no su hermano, por egoísta que sonara: no quería perderlo.

Ya lo había dejado escapar una vez, pero ahora que se le había concedido una segunda oportunidad, se encargaría de hacerle saber a su hermano lo que significaba para él, y de protegerlo; de protegerlo como no lo había hecho la primera vez.


End file.
